Fun with your Mentor
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: A bunch of What If stories surrounding your Mentor of the Orders of Tyria, what would have happened if they didn't die, and the adventures you would have had. This is the story. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.
1. Tybalt

**Alright, I decided to do this due to Tybalt's announcement of becoming a Mist Warrior, I pity anyone on that day, CAUSE I'M GOING TO BE PVPING LIKE MAD, NO ONE WILL KEEP MY AWAY FROM MY APPLE LOVING CHARR! Anyway, this is what I think your characters would get into with your Mentor if they (Spoilers) survived Claw Island, I will go in my personal order, it goes as such.**

 **Tybalt.**

 **Forgal.**

 **Then Sieran.**

 **It's not personal preference or anything, Forgal and Sieran are my second favorite, Tybalt taking top. It's the Order I went in story wise. Now for the character interaction, funny thing. My OC's from my other stories I also made in Guild Wars 2, so expect them for each.  
**

 **Yaron: Tybalt.**

 **George: Forgal.**

 **Ryan: Sieran.**

 **Got it? Let's begin then. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

 **One last concern, if you think I may discontinue this like Redemption, this doesn't follow a plot so I'm free to screw around, so no need. Let's Go!**

* * *

Tybalt threw a apple up and down in his hand as he and his Partner Yaron walked through Lion's Arch during Wintersday celebration, kids and adults alike engaging in gift giving, and the occasional snowball fight. As if on queue, something cold and soft knocked him upside the back of the head.

Speaking of which.

He turned and saw Yaron snickering, holding a snowball in his hand. "You should have seen your face"! Yaron laughs, pointing at the Charr.

He was cut off as a snowball smacked him in the face, knocking him down into the snow. He looked and saw Tybalt had built a turret, this one shooting snowballs instead of his usual bullets. "Bring it on"! Tybalt challenges, just as his turret began firing, and himself beginning to build a fort.

Yaron bolted off of the snow and leapt around the snowballs being shot at him, he hid behind a corner as snowballs barraged said corner, he began to sneak around the other side, only to restrain a yelp as a snowball nearly hit him in the hand, Tybalt's laughter being heard. He growled and smirked before vanishing into the shadows, his abilities as a Thief coming into play. He managed to warp the shadows around him, rendering him invisible as he snuck behind the magnificent statue of the Lion, and observed his Mentor's progress.

Tybalt had built an impressive fort, one wall was missing, one which he was currently working on, hit turret watching for Yaron as he worked. Yaron smirked and patted a snowball down, before aiming carefully and throwing with all of his strength, knocking Tybalt in the head, causing his head to dart up and reach for a spare snowball, only for Yaron to race forward and threw another snowball, hitting Tybalt's hand, only to yelp when a snowball grazed his shoulder. He reeled his arm back, preparing to hit Tybalt with it, only to five more snowball turrets to erupt from the snow, each poised at Yaron.

Tybalt smirked, knowing he had one. He got up and sauntered up to Yaron, a grin on his face. "Who's laughing now? Oh! Right me"! Tybalt announces with a laugh.

He was cut off as Yaron smushed the snowball into his face, knocking him to the ground.

Yaron held his arms out like a soldier waiting to be shot by a firing squad, and was assaulted by the turrets, which buried him in a snow pile. Yaron chuckled as he popped out, Tybalt laughing at his Partner. "Tie"? He asks. Yaron nodded and held his hand out, which Tybalt took and lifted him up.

The two laughed at their fight, only to yelp when two snowballs hit them. They turned and saw multiple citizens, all having snowballs which were poised at them, having seen their fight.

Yaron and Tybalt exchanged glances, before smirking. "Together"? Yaron asks, subtly slipping Tybalt a snowball.

"Together". Tybalt assures, before the two roar and charge, ready to face the enemy.

 _3 hours later._

"What happened to you two"!? Demmi Beetlestone asks, staring at Yaron and Tybalt as they sat in chairs, their feet in warm water to warm them up.

The two glanced at each other before turning to her. "Snowball fights". They answered, before sneezing.

 _End._

* * *

 **The first of many, I'm a bit disappointed that people haven't done more with these characters, well I'm changing that! This was a fun thing, since Wintersday ended not long ago in Guild Wars 2. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	2. Forgal

**Alright, here is chapter two, and I apologize if this went off the site for a bit, there was something wrong and I had to delete the story and check it back on. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Forgal sighed as he walked through Vigil Keep, he and George have been put on reserve, apparently things have been...quieter after the war against Zhaitan, nothing too big has occurred yet, but they're on their guard. Forgal was put on reserve due to the immense work he put into the war, and he deserved it after that.

He looked to his left and saw George casually humming to himself, causing Forgal to shake his head, this was the Commander of the Pact? Shouldn't he be a sign of perseverance and duty?

"But". He mutters lowly to himself, remembering all George had done during the war. "He deserves it". He reminds himself.

"Hmm? You say something Forgal"? George asks.

"Nothing, were almost there". Forgal dismisses his thoughts, as they arrive at the mess hall.

The Vigil soldiers saluted and cheered when George made his appearance.

Instead of taking the glory like Forgal expected him to do, what George did next surprised him.

George simply waved and smiled, that's all. No mighty boasts or proud words, just a simple smile and wave.

Forgal stared, before smiling fondly, remembering the cocky warrior that George first appeared as, but he proved Forgal wrong.

Forgal smiled and patted George on the shoulder with pride, ignoring George's questions as he walked off to get something to eat.

* * *

 **This one was short I know, just a short dwelling of what Forgal would think of your character during the war of Zhaitan. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	3. Sieran

**Alright here is Sieran, the cherry Sylvari. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Sieran groaned in boredom as she and Ryan read in the library of the Priory building. "This is boring, us surrounded by dusty old books, where is the excitement"?! Sieran protests, leaning against Ryan's back, the two reading books back to back.

"You already remember why we're reading this, its for our next mission, we need to find out if there IS any account of Dragon corruption being cured, since Glint herself was able to be cured". Ryan reminds, digging his elbow into the Sylvari's side.

Sieran sighed and went back to her book, she loves reading as much as the next person, but ever since Ryan came to the Priory, she has been craving excitement! Ryan always went along with her harebrained schemes, that's what she loves about her partner, he would even add his own input to them and make them even better! She remembers when Ryan spent an entire year focused on one thing, it was a simple comment too.

 _Flashback._

 _Sieran sighed and touched her hair, even though they were leaves, they didn't like going from warm to cold climate easily. "I wish there was a hair care accessory for Sylvari who travel a lot, it would be very helpful right now". She mutters.  
_

 _She turned to Ryan, only to lean back when she saw the blonde right in her face, staring at her hair. "Mind if I borrow a strand? I could probably think something up". Ryan offers._

 _Sieran blinked before nodding, and taking her dagger, she cut a strand of her leafy hair and gave it to Ryan, who took it and went to their shared room in the Priory.  
_

 _One Year later._

 _Sieran was talking with Gixx, when Ryan burst out, a grin on his face as he held a vial in his hand. "Sieran! I did it"! He cheers, holding a ointment up._

 _"Did what"? Sieran asks, excited on the prospect of discovery._

 _"I got that hair care accessory for Sylvari, like you asked for". Ryan says, walking forward._

 _Sieran's jaw dropped, that was year ago! Even Gixx looked surprised._

 _"That was a year ago when I asked that! I thought you gave up on it"! She asks._

 _"No! I had to make sure it worked for all the seasons, and all climates, and they all checked out"! Ryan says, holding the ointment to her. "Try it"! He offers._

 _Sieran took it and ran the ointment through her hair, which seem to liven up almost immediately, and seemed to be stronger. "This is amazing"! Sieran cheers, running her hand through her hair._

 _"Since Sylvari are plants, I thought of a way for it to work like photosynthesis, so it works naturally". Ryan explains._

 _"Magister, I'm impressed! Even though it has no scientific value, it could be great for Sylvari kind who struggle with traveling, I give you an A+". Gixx cheers._

 _"Thank you Gixx, I'll be on my way, luckily the formula isn't that hard to repeat, just takes a bit". Ryan says, before walking out._

 _Sieran smiled, her face having an expression of pride and joy._

 _Flashback End._

Sieran snapped awake when Ryan poked her in the head. "Hey! Sieran, you alright"? Ryan asks.

"Yes...why do you ask"? Sieran replies.

"You zoned out, its almost time for lunch". Ryan reminds.

Sieran looked and saw indeed, the time was almost lunch, she got up and grinned. "Let's go then"! She cheered, pulling her friend and partner along, silently running a hand through her hair, remembering the time he put into his work.

 _End._

* * *

 **A little look into Sieran, I noticed how her hair would change color and look whenever they went into a different climate, I wondered if it had any negative effects, and then this came up. Also, unlike my other stories, I'm not looking for Reviews, follows, or faves, this is a story that reminds us of the Mentors, and as such its my own personal twist on it. So don't worry about reviews or anything, its fine. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


End file.
